ERES
by myhouse
Summary: One shot, extraños mensajes aparecen por doquier.


Les traigo otro fic inspirado en otra canción jiji esta vez es en la canción "Eres" de Café Tacvba del disco Cuatro Caminos.

Y bueno pues ni los personajes y ni la canción me pertenecen.

Es algo corto pero espero que les guste =)

* * *

Como dicen que no esta permitido poner la letra de la canción pues tuve que modificar un poco el fic, nada drastico y espero que así ya este bien y no haya problemas =). He visto que otros también poner la letra de la canción... pero eso no importa ... U_U

**__________________**

ERES

Cuddy regreso a su oficina después de acudir a un problema que se había presentado en el área de urgencias con un tipo que decía que iba a demandar al hospital por la mala atención que le estaban otorgando "menos mal que se desmayo y lo llevaron a cirugía" pensó Cuddy.

Se sentó en su silla ejecutiva y comenzó a revisar algunos papeles pero de inmediato su atención fue atraída por lo que había en el monitor de su computadora, era el salvapantallas, era extraño por que ella no lo tenia activado, en el monitor pasaba una y otra vez una frase **_"Eres lo que más deseo en este mundo, eso ere_s_"_**.

"¿Pero quien habrá puesto esto?" Pensaba Cuddy "el único que entra a mi oficina cuando no estoy y además sin permiso es House….pero el no lo haría…el no se atrevería… ¿O quien más habría podido hacerlo?" se seguía preguntando.

El día seguía transcurriendo con normalidad con tanto trabajo a Cuddy se le olvidaba lo que había sucedido sólo cuando dejaba de utilizar su computadora para revisar unos papeles y se activaba el protector de pantalla le volvía la duda a la cabeza "¿Será una simple broma?...de seguro de House… ¿O será algo serio?.... ¿Pero quien pudo haberlo hecho?..." Cuddy no quería admitirlo pero le emocionaba el mensaje que le habían dejado además por algo no lo había quitado.

Después de decirse a si misma que era una tontería estar pensando en el mensaje se puso a revisar unos expedientes, en el segundo que abrió había una hoja con la leyenda impresa **_"mi pensamiento más recóndito, también eres"_** eso la intrigó aun más, inmediatamente salió para preguntarle a su asistente sobre los expedientes.

-¿Quién te trajo estos expedientes?-

-Yo misma fui por ellos al cuarto de archivo, ¿Ocurre algo?-

-No…sólo que había un documento en uno de los archivos que no debería estar ahí-

-Puede dármelo y lo pondré en su lugar-

-Ah no te preocupes… no es tan importante-

Cuddy se marcho de nuevo a su oficina para continuar pensando en esos extraños mensajes "¿Quién lo pudo haber colocado?... ¿Lo más seguro es que hayan sobornado al encargado del archivo para introducir esa hoja?...Tengo que ir a verlo".

* * *

-Hola…Aarón- Cuddy lo saludaba mientras leía el nombre del gafete.

-¿Hola?...Dra. Cuddy- El encargado del archivo nunca había cruzado palabra con la decana de medicina así que el hecho de que estuviera parada frente a él no era buena señal, pensaba él – ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?-

-Quería saber quien más tuvo acceso a este archivo-

-Ah…si… permítame…- Aarón se dirigió a la computadora para revisar los registros –Pues… la señorita Green es la única que a tenido acceso a ellos después de que los trajeron posteriormente de que se dieran de alta al paciente… ¿Pasa algo con el expediente?- Aarón se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal, si le faltaba alguna pagina al expediente, si lo había estropeado de alguna forma.

-No… sólo necesitaba saberlo- Cuddy había aprendido a leer a las personas y podía ver que Aarón aunque se veía algo nervioso estaba diciendo la verdad –Muchas gracias- Cuddy le dirigió una sonrisa antes de irse.

-Por nada- Aarón no sabía exactamente que buscaba la Dra. Cuddy pero de ahora en adelante le pondría más atención a su trabajo.

-----------------

Cuddy caminaba por los pasillo del hospital para volver a su oficina pensando "Cualquiera pudo tener acceso al expedientes antes de llegar al archivo… ahh no tiene caso seguir investigando"

En el elevador Lisa se encontró a Dan de contabilidad que quería hablar con ella antes de la comida sobre el presupuesto, Cuddy acepto pero antes tenía que revisar esos documentos de los presupuestos que le habían entregado desde la mañana y que no los había tocado.

En cuanto llegó a su oficina se puso a revisar dichos documentos, cuando estaba totalmente absorta en los datos en medio de ellos apareció otra hoja con otra leyenda **_"tan sólo dime lo que puedo hacer, aquí me tienes"_** Cuddy se quedó sorprendida de nuevo "¿Como llegó esto aquí?... ¡Oh por Dios!... No puede ser… ¿Es Dan?... ¿El que me deja estos mensajes es Dan?... por eso quiere verme después de que haya encontrado el mensaje… ¡Oh por Dios!... y yo que pensaba que se comportaba últimamente más atento por que quería un aumento" pensaba Cuddy aun sujetando la hoja de papel con nerviosismo.

----------------

Llego la hora en que tenia que verse con Dan, él le había dejado un recado con su asistente para que se vieran en la cafetería y si quería podían comer juntos, Cuddy al escuchar eso se puso aun más nerviosa pero se dirigió a la cafetería quería saber que tenia que decirle.

Justo al entrar en la cafetería se encontró con Wilson.

-Hola-

-Hola Wilson-

-¿Ya vas a comer?-

-Ah… no exactamente… tengo que reunirme con Dan de contabilidad para hablar sobre el presupuesto- Al decir esto Cuddy buscaba a Dan con la mirada entre todas las personas que había en la cafetería.

-Ya veo…lo acabo de ver junto a las escaleras…me parece que estaba hablando con su novia-

-¿Dan tiene novia?- Cuddy pregunto abriendo más los ojos.

-Si… creó que no tienen mucho saliendo…están en la etapa en que no pueden dejar de hablarse a cada momento- Wilson le decía sonriente.

-A…a… no lo sabía-

-Ah mira ahí viene… los dejo trabajar- Wilson se dirigió a la fila de la cafetería para pedir su comida antes de que llegara House aunque sabía que en cualquier minuto aparecería para quitarle la mitad de lo que pidiera.

Cuddy se sentó para hablar con Dan, se sentía como una tonta al pensar que él quería algo con ella, despejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y puso atención al presupuesto.

* * *

De vuelta en su oficina Cuddy aunque no quisiera no podía evitar preguntarse quien era el que le había dejado esos mensajes.

"Le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y tal vez si sea House" en el fondo quería que fuera él el responsable de los mensajes pero no estaba segura "Debí preguntarle a Wilson si había notado algo raro en House hoy o…. un momento… Wilson no come a esa hora normalmente… ¿Qué hacia en la cafetería entonces?... tal vez… puede ser… él dejo los mensajes y quería saber mi reacción… ¡Si!... Gaby me dijo que llamó y le dijo que estaría en la cafetería con Dan…y él apareció como si no supiera nada… ¿En verdad será Wilson?...bueno ya antes me ha invitado a salir… pero según él es sólo como amigos…"

Cuddy siguió con su trabajo pero aun pensando en Wilson "Él si es del tipo que manda mensajes, envía flores…del tipo romántico" Lisa pensaba todo eso con una sonrisa en el rostro, en verdad le gustaban ese tipo de detalles.

De repente sonó el teléfono era su asistente para avisarle que tenia una llamada de alguien de la junta medica, Cuddy le dijo que se lo comunicará, hablo con la persona por unos minutos y anotó algo en una nota adhesivas de color amarillo para enseguida pegarla a un lado del monitor de su computadora, colgó el teléfono pero se quedo pasmada mirando el paquetito amarillo; en la siguiente nota adhesiva se podía leer **_"Eres cuando abro los ojos lo primero, eso eres"._**

"¿Pero como?..." Enseguida oyó un sonido era el fax que había empezado a funcionar eso hizo que se olvidara momentáneamente de lo recién descubierto, comenzó a revisar los papeles que iban saliendo del fax eran informes de las farmacéuticas, dejo que se terminaran de imprimir las últimas hojas y comenzó a revisarlas más detalladamente pero de nuevo ahí estaba… otra leyenda **_"Lo que a mi existencia le falta si no vienes". _**

Cuddy volvió a quedar atónita "¿Pero de quien se tratara?... ¿En verdad será Wilson?...Tal vez así es como conquisto a sus ex esposas… nunca le he preguntado…" Lisa se estaba emocionando pensando que era Wilson el responsable de los mensajes, pero de nuevo un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos era un aviso de su computadora que le indicaba que tenia un nuevo correo electrónico, manipulo el mouse para abrirlo, el remitente decía *John Doe* en el titulo del mensaje se podía leer **_"Lo único, hermosa, que en mi mente habita hoy"._**

Abrió el correo y observó tres líneas escritas que decían **_"Qué más puedo explicarte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón", "pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti me muero", "pues eres, lo que más deseo en este mundo, eso eres". _**Justo terminaba de leer el correo cuando una de las enfermeras tocó y asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

-Dra. Cuddy… esta muy saturada hoy la clínica- Cuddy dio un resoplido.

-House no ha bajado a dar sus consultas ¿verdad?-

-No-

-Enseguida me encargo-

Cuddy salió de su oficina y se dirigió hacia la de House, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, en los mensajes, en Wilson, mientras esperaba el elevador vio que Wilson bajaba por las escaleras junto con una enfermera los dos se iba riendo, Lisa se metió al elevador sin quitarle la vista de encima al oncólogo, las puertas se cerraron y en ese preciso momento su beeper sonó, leyó el mensaje **_"Eres el espacio que comparto, eso eres"._**

No lo podía creer, de nuevo estaba comenzando a ensimismarse pero el elevador se detuvo para permitir el acceso a algunas personas, cuando por fin llegó al cuarto piso recordó a que iba.

Al llegar a la oficina de House lo vio recostado en su sillón reclinable con los ojos cerrados y escuchando su ipod, en un movimiento rápido tomó el ipod y jalo los audífonos que hicieron que House abriera los ojos algo asustado, miró a Cuddy y antes de poder decirle algo ella expreso.

-¡House! no has hecho tus horas de clínica-

-¡Ahhh!...no es un bonito día para ir a jugar-

-¡Si actúas como un niño entonces te tratare como a un niño!… si no haces tus horas de clínica no te regresare tu ipod- Cuddy sacudió el reproductor de música y salió de la oficina, House sólo se quedo mirando.

* * *

De vuelta en la clínica y antes de entrar a su oficina Cuddy le dijo a la enfermera que le avisará cuando House se presentará.

Lisa volvió a su trabajo después de algún tiempo la enfermera la llamo para avisarle que House por fin había llegado, Cuddy miró el reloj "Vaya casi una hora después… este hombre… " En ese instante recordó el ipod que había guardado en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, lo sacó y se puso los audífonos "¿Qué estaría escuchando House?..." apretó reproducir y la Opera No. 76 de Joseph Haydn comenzó a oírse, la escucho un momento pero era algo muy suave que haría que se relajara tanto que incluso se podría dormir "Tal vez House trataba de dormirse antes de que llegará…" pensó y se sonrió, "Veamos que más escucha…" Cuddy manipulo el ipod hasta llegar a *Las 25 más escuchadas* seleccionó esa opción y pudo ver que la primera canción de la lista era una llamada **_"Eres", _**"No la conozco" pensó, así que oprimió reproducir y la melodía comenzó, unos segundos después se escucho la voz del interprete.

**_Eres lo que más deseo en este mundo, eso eres,  
mi pensamiento más recóndito...  
tan sólo dime…_**

**_Eres cuando obro los ojos lo primero…,  
lo que a mi existencia…  
lo único, hermosa..._**

Cuddy inmediatamente recordó todos los mensajes que le habían hecho llegar.

**_…Qué más puedo explicarte…  
pero lo que hoy siento…  
pues eres, lo que más deseo..._**

**_Eres el espacio que comparto…  
lo que la gente..._**

* * *

House había terminado con el primer paciente y mientras este salía él terminaba de escribir en su expediente, cuando dio media vuelta para salir del consultorio Cuddy estaba parada en la puerta, sólo mirándolo.

-¿Pasa algo?- House la miraba extrañado.

-Toma- Cuddy le entrego el ipod a House, dio media vuelta y se marcho. House se quedo aun más extrañado con el reproductor de música en la mano.

Cuddy había regresado a su oficina, estaba parada frente a su escritorio juntando unos expedientes que había terminado de revisar cuando House entro.

-Estuviste escuchando mi ipod-

-Si… ¿Te molesta?- House negó con la cabeza.

-Y estabas escuchando "Eres"-

-Si… así es…nunca la había escuchado-

-¿Y que te pareció?-

-Me gusto…en especial la parte que dice **_"Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta lo último. No te has puesto ha pensar lo que por ti he esperado…"_**

-**_"…Pues eres lo que yo adoro en este mundo, eso eres"_**- House continuó con lo que seguía en la canción mientras avanzaba hacia Cuddy sin dejar de mirarla-**_ "Cada segundo en lo que pienso, eso eres, Lo que más cuido en este universo, eso eres"._**

Los dos estaban a centímetros uno del otro y no dejaban de mirarse… por fin los dos se dirigieron una sonrisa.

Fin.

* * *

Se los dejo hasta ahi, para que ustedes se imaginen lo que quieran =)

*John Doe= Nombre con el que se le denomina a las personas desconocidas en USA.

También aprovecho para decir que la marca Ipod tampoco me pertenece (por si había algun problema).

Gracias por leer =)


End file.
